


12am Birthday Bash

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONGJOONG, Hongjoong best leader, Other, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: The members decided to surprise  Hongjoong at exactly 12am who was working late in the studio.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 62





	12am Birthday Bash

" Hurry up! "

" Be quiet! "

" Shhhh "

" Okay okay "

The 7 members were crowding outside of Hongjoong's studio, holding balloons and a birthday cake. It was honestly a rare sight to see at 11:59 in the evening.

Jongho held the cake, Yunho held the speaker and the phone that's ready to blast birthday music, while the rest held balloons. 

" On the count of three, we'll enter the room, okay? " , Seonghwa says. Everyone nods and prepared, " 1..2..3! "

They open the door and entered, and started singing Hongjoong a happy birthday while they slowly walked towards his seat. Yunho then turned on the music.

Hongjoong turned around in shock, but quickly melted on his seat as he saw the sight of his members.

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hong-leader, happy birthday to you! " 

" Make a wish make a wish! " Wooyoung quickly says. 

Hongjoong closed his eyes, both hands now holding the cake, and soon blowed it. The room was filled with cheers and clapping.

Hongjoong smiles, placing the cake down. " Wow I didn't expect you guys to do this. " 

" Were you surprised, hyung? " Mingi asks. Hongjoong nods as a reply as he ruffled the younger's hair. 

The members sat down, surrounding Hongjoong like a pack of wolves surrounding their cub. Yeosang and San distributed chopsticks to all of them and started eating the cake. 

" The staff were startled seeing 7 of us at this time of the day. " , Seonghwa says, wiping the chocolate off of Hongjoong's mouth. " But then we explained that we were going to surprise you. "

Hongjoong smiles, heart full and happy. 

" What gift would you want, hyung? " , San asks, making everyone look at Hongjoong.

Hongjoong only smiles at them, and continued eating. 

' Having you all here is greater than any gift. ' , he said in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the best leader, hongjoong! <3


End file.
